blackpinkeufandomcom-20200213-history
Members
Kim Jisoo '''''Kim Ji-soo''''' (Hangul: 김지수, born on January 3, 1995), better known by the mononym '''Jisoo''', is a South Korean singer, actress, model, and member of the girl group Blackpink under YG Entertainment. * Stage Name: Jisoo (지수) * Birth Name: Kim Ji Soo (김지수) * Nicknames: Chi Choo, Jichu * Position: Lead Vocalist, Visual * Birthday: January 3, 1995 * Zodiac Sign: Capricorn * Birthplace: Seoul, South Korea * Height: 162cm (5’3”) * Weight: 45 kg (99 lbs) * Blood Type: A * Instagram: @sooyaaa__ Biography '''Kim Ji-soo''' was born on January 3, 1995, in Gunpo, Gyeonggi, South Korea. In 2011, Kim joined YG Entertainment through auditions as a trainee. In 2015, Kim made a cameo appearance in the KBS2 drama ''The Producers'' alongside label-mates 2NE1's Sandara Park and Winner's Kang Seung-yoon. In the same year Kim featured in several advertisements including Samsonite alongside actor Lee Min-ho, Smart Uniform, LG Electronics, and Nikon. Debuted as a member of Blackpink on August 8, 2016. The group has released two Korean extended plays, ''Square Up'' and ''Kill This Love'', along with a Japanese studio album, ''Blackpink in Your Area'', and extended play ''Blackpink''. On February 5, 2017 until February 4, 2018, Kim joined ''Inkigayo'' as an MC alongside Got7's Jin-young and NCT's Do-young. On June 3, 2019, Kim was confirmed to make a short appearance in tvN fantasy drama ''Arthdal Chronicles'' along with 2PM's Nichkhun. Kim Jennie '''''Jennie Kim''''' (Korean: 김제니; born January 16, 1996), better known by the mononym '''''Jennie''''', is a South Korean rapper and singer. She debuted as a member of the girl group Blackpink in August 2016 under ''YG Entertainment''. * Stage Name: Jennie (제니) * Birth Name: Kim Jennie (김제니) * Nickname: Jendeukie * Position: Main Rapper, Vocalist * Birthday: January 16, 1996 * Zodiac Sign: Capricorn * Birthplace: South Korea * Height: 163cm (5’4″) * Weight: 50 kg (110 lbs) * Blood Type: B * Instagram: @jennierubyjane Biography '''Jennie Kim''' was born in the Seoul Capital Area, South Korea on January 16, 1996, and is her family's only child.When Jennie was eight years old, she went on a trip with her family to Australia and New Zealand. While they were in New Zealand, her mother asked her if she liked the place and if she wanted to stay, Jennie replied "yes" without knowing the outcome ahead, as she was only a child. A year later, she was sent alone abroad to study at Waikowhai Intermediate School in Auckland, New Zealand and lived with a home-stay family. In 2006, Jennie appeared in MBC’s special documentary ''"English, Must Change to Survive"'' she spoke about her experiences in learning a new language. It was shown in the documentary that Jennie's left arm was broken and in a cast. In a V Live, Jennie explained that while carrying her $2 drink she had tripped and broken her arm by putting out her hand to save it from dropping because she received only $5 per week allowance. During her adolescent years, she dreamed of becoming a ballet dancer. Career '''''2012–2016: Debut with Blackpink and rising popularity''''' On April 10, 2012, a photo of Jennie was uploaded with the question, "Who's that girl?" via the official blog of YG Entertainment. Her name was not revealed at the time, so she was called "Mystery Girl" and rumoured to be a potential of YG's upcoming girl group. Her photograph gained a great deal of interest from netizens for her mysterious charm and unique exotic beauty. She instantly became the most searched-after topic on numerous portal sites under the name "Mystery Girl". Information about her identity eventually was discovered through netizens' investigations. On April 13, a YG Entertainment representative verified the information and were unable to hide their surprise by stating, "The name and age are right. When she was very young, she moved abroad so we didn't believe individuals in Korea would uncover her profile with just a photo". On January 21, 2013, the company released another video through their blog titled ''"Jennie Kim - YG New Artist"''. The video featured Jennie covering the song "Lotus Flower Bomb" by rapper Wale. The company's representatives stated that Jennie was finalised as member of YG's new girl group along with Kim Jisoo and that her strength lies in rap while also being good at singing and dancing. In March 2013, she featured in the song "Special" for Lee Hi's debut album ''First Love''. On June 1, 2016, she was the first member to be revealed for YG's new girl group. On August 8, 2016, Jennie debuted in the girl group Blackpink with the release of their single album ''Square One''. Jennie is the group's main rapper and vocalist (depending on the song she will be either a sub-vocalist or a lead vocalist with Jisoo). According to group-mate Jisoo, she is also responsible for the general organisation and group decision making. Jennie described her six-year trainee life as being a "cold-heart world" which was really "mean". She recalled her six-year experience as a trainee in a V Live, saying that at the end of each month one group, dance and solo song had to be performed and that the CEO, producers and artists were watching and evaluating their training. She further explained that a lot of things had to be done every month, she had to prepare outfits, songs, make the accompaniment, and practice the choreography. Regarding her trainee life, Jennie also said she had to film videos of herself rapping, singing, popping and krumping every week for mid-term evaluations as well. '''''2017–present: Television success and solo debut''''' Jennie appeared with fellow Blackpink member Jisoo on ''Running Man'' in July 2018. A video of her crying after going through a horror room with Lee Kwang-soo went viral in South Korea, gaining over one million views on a portal site, and a total of over three million views when counting total views on major portal sites, VOD, and social media. She was selected as the best variety star of 2018 discovered by ''Running Man''. Jennie was immediately invited again after dominating searched keywords in real time and attracting big view ratings through her previous appearance. Jennie was said to rank first among casting choices and received multiple proposals from broadcasters for variety shows. On October 1, Jennie was confirmed to be cast member for Yoo Jae-suk's new variety show, ''Village Survival, the Eight.'' Jennie's song "''''''Solo" '''dominated the Korean daily and weekly charts, and achieved an "All-Kill" after reaching number one in the real-time charts of major music sites for 15 consecutive days. "Solo" debuted on the Gaon Music Charts at number one and won a triple crown for topping the Digital, Download, and Streaming charts.[59] The song remained the on the Digital and Mobile Charts for two consecutive weeks, and on the Streaming Chart for three consecutive weeks. Overseas, she topped the ''Billboards World Digital Songs chart and also reached the top ranking of iTunes in 40 countries in 24 hours, demonstrating strong global popularity. The song was featured in the New York Times's playlist. "Solo" became the most viewed music video by a female Korean solo artist of all time in the first 24 hours of release. Jennie then became the first and only female Korean solo artist to surpass 300 million YouTube views within six months. Jennie's first appearance as a solo artist on SBS' ''Inkigayo'' and MBC ''Show! Music Core'' was postponed as broadcasters had cancelled all the performances scheduled for that week, so YG Entertainment uploaded "Solo" choreography videos as an alternative for fans. On November 25, Jennie received her first music show win as a solo artist at ''Inkigayo''. In April 2019, she became the first Korean solo artist to perform at Coachella. Her performance was listed under "The 10 Best Things We Saw at Coachella 2019", with ''Billboard'' describing it as "mind-blowing" and "stunning" for fans and casual passersby. Park Chaeyoung '''''Roseanne Park''''' (born 11 February 1997), better known by her stage name '''Rosé''' (Korean: 로제), is a New Zealand singer currently based in South Korea. Rosé signed with South Korean label YG Entertainment following an audition in 2012, training there for four years. She eventually made her debut as a vocalist in the girl group Blackpink in August 2016. As a solo artist, she has featured in labelmate G-Dragon's 2012 track "Without You", which peaked at number ten on the Gaon Music Chart. * Stage Name: Rosé (로제) * Birth Name: Park Chae Young (박채영) * English Name: Roseanne Park * Nicknames: Rose, Rosie, “Pasta” * Position: Main Vocalist, Lead Dancer * Birthday: February 11, 1997 * Zodiac Sign: Aquarius * Birthplace: New Zealand * Height: 168cm (5’6”) * Weight: 46 kg (101 lbs) * Blood Type: B * Instagram: @roses_are_rosie Life and Career '''1997–2015: Early life and career''' '''Roseanne Park''' (Korean: 박채영; ''Park Chae-young'') was born on 11 February 1997 in Auckland, New Zealand, to South Korean immigrant parents. She has one older sister. In 2004, at the age of seven, Rosé and her family moved to Melbourne, Australia.[5] Rosé attended Canterbury Girls' Secondary College in Melbourne. She began singing and learned to play guitar and piano as a child and performed in church choirs. In 2012 at the age of 15, Rosé attended an audition in Australia for South Korean record label YG Entertainment at her father's suggestion and was ranked first among 700 participants. Within two months she had signed with the label and moved to Seoul. Rosé initially thought her father's idea was a joke due to the distance and difficulty of becoming a singer overseas, stating: ''"In Australia, I didn't think that there was much of a chance for me to become a singer, especially to become a K-pop star... I was living so far from the country that it never really occurred to me as a possibility." ''The same year, Rosé was given an opportunity to feature on labelmate G-Dragon's song "Without You" off his EP ''One of a Kind'' (2012). Her name was not publicised at the time of release with her credit revealed following her announcement as a Blackpink member. The song peaked at number ten on South Korea's Gaon Music Chart and at number 15 on the ''Billboard Korea'' K-pop Hot 100. '''2016–present: Debut with Blackpink''' Rosé trained at YGE for four years before her announcement as a member of Blackpink in June 2016. She was the last member to be revealed. The group debuted on 8 August 2016 with the single album ''Square One'' and lead singles "Whistle" and ''Boombayah". The singer has also appeared on a variety of broadcast programmes such as music shows ''King of Masked Singer'' and ''Fantastic Duo 2''. Her vocal performance on ''King of Masked Singer'' was met with a warm reception by the audience, to which Rosé commented that she "didn't know if the audience would like [her] singing" and that she felt "happy and relieved" at the positive result.[4] Rosé later appeared as a performer on the second season of ''Fantastic Duo''. The show's production staff stated that her appearance was intended to "reveal Rosé's vocal appeal, which is different from Blackpink". Lalisa Manoban '''''Lalisa Manoban''''' (Thai: ลลิษา มโนบาล; born March 27, 1997), better known by the mononym '''Lisa''' (Hangul: 리사), is a Thai rapper, singer, dancer and model based in South Korea. She is well known as a member of the South Korean girl group Blackpink under YG Entertainment. * Stage Name: Lisa (리사) * Birth Name: Lalisa Manoban (ลลิสา มโนบาล) / Pranpriya Manoban (ปราณปริยา มโนบาล) * Nicknames: Lalice, Laliz, Pokpak * Position: Main Dancer, Lead Rapper, Sub-Vocalist, Maknae * Birthday: March 27, 1997 * Zodiac Sign: Aries * Birthplace: Bangkok, Thailand * Height: 166.5cm (5’5.35″) * Weight: 44.7 kg (98.5 lbs) * Blood Type: O * Instagram: @lalalalisa_m * Youtube: Lilifilm Biography '''Early life''' '''Pranpriya Manoban''' was born on March 27, 1997 in Buriram Province, Thailand, and later changed her name to Lalisa. She is the only child of her Thai mother and Swiss step-father, who works as a restaurant consultant and Thai food expert based in Bangkok. Lisa completed her secondary education at Praphamontree School 1 and 2. From a young age, Lisa gained an interest in the South Korean pop industry, namely admiring artists Big Bang and 2NE1, hence wishing to someday follow down a similar path. In 2010, Lisa auditioned to join YG Entertainment in Thailand. Among the 4,000 applicants, Lisa was the only individual to pass. She officially joined the label as their first foreign trainee on April 11, 2011. In March 2015, Lisa undertook her first modelling job for street-wear brand Nona9on, following South Korean cosmetics brand Moonshot in 2016. '''2016–present: Blackpink, Real Man 300 and ''Lilifilm Official''''' In August 2016, Lisa debuted as one of four members of South Korean girl group Blackpink, as well as the first non-Korean to debut under the agency. Blackpink debuted with single album ''Square One'' with lead singles "Whistle" and "Boombayah". "Whistle" achieved a perfect "all-kill", topping all South Korean charts upon debut. As of July 2019, the group has released one Japanese studio album, ''Blackpink in Your Area'', three extended plays, ''Blackpink'', ''Square Up'' and ''Kill This Love'', and two single albums, ''Square One'' and ''Square Two''. Lisa was cast by the MBC military variety program Real Man 300 as a permanent member on the show as part of the Korea Army Academy edition from September 21, 2018 onward. The show marked her first permanent role on a television program since debut. Her appearance earned her an unofficial award titled "Character of the Year" through the 2018 MBC Entertainment Awards. On November 5, 2018, Lisa unveiled her YouTube channel, ''Lilifilm Official'', which focuses on Travelling and Lifestyle. As of July 2019 she had over 1.3 million subscribers, and had received a YouTube Gold Play Button. =